I Said NO Venetian Blinds!
by MelissaSueD
Summary: Sookie is a big time actress in LA getting her house remodeled and refurbished by Eric Northman's interior design company. Will she get over herself long enough to care about someone else? What about his past pushed him from Sweden to the US? Hmmm....
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this AH story. I battled with plot ideas and how I was going to twist and turn the characters for a while and I think I'm happy with what I've got going. If any of you have suggestions I would love to hear them. So here's the first chapter of the story where we find Sookie as a famous actress living in the Hollywood Hills and Eric Northman as the owner of an interior design company that is remodeling her home. What in the world could those two crazy kids get up to? :) **

**All character and property rights belong to the genius Charlaine Harris. Can't wait till you churn out another book woman, I'm dying over here!**

Beautiful model/actress/dancer/singer Sookie Stackhouse was on her way home after shooting scenes on what was undoubtedly going to be the next big blockbuster to come out of Hollywood. She revved her engine on her Aston Martin DB9 Volante and sped down the 405 to Ventura, which was surprisingly devoid of traffic. Luck just happened to be on her side today. Sookie had the top down and her iPod blasting out of her custom made Bose speakers. It was an ideal day for sunbathing once she finally got back to her rolling estate outside the city in picturesque Toluca Lake. It was just far enough from LA to afford privacy, but close enough for the perfect parties when she wanted to she off. Not to mention the fact that she had great neighbors.

Sookie was soon at the gates that led up her almost mile long driveway. She loved her driveway. She had had full sized oaks and crepe myrtles planted along the path leading up to her home. Their bows overhung in an arch across the cobblestone driveway. It was just a peaceful, serene, and unexpected luxury separate from the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. She entered the security code into the key pad on the gate and was leisurely driving up her quiet little path, listening to the sounds her tires made on the stones below.

Her peaceful serenity was shattered when she reaches her house and saw several men standing around in work clothes, tool belts slung around their waists, gazing at blueprints and God knows what other kinds of plans, laughing and shouting at each other in Spanish. Sookie groaned audibly. It had entirely slipped her mind that the renovations on her palatial mansion were due to begin today. Looks like her day would not be the stress free afternoon she was hoping for.

Sookie started to pull towards her five car garage and notices all of their cars and vans were blocking her from getting in. She instantly saw red as she slammed her Volante into park and jumped out in a flurry of style poofy and over-styled blonde hair from set and a flowing chiffon dress. Sookie stomped over to where a group of workers happened to be clustered and tapped her foot impatiently until they acknowledged her. As per usual she got the wide-eyed appreciated up and down, open-mouthed stare, but right now it was not doing anything to boost her ego, only pissing her off more.

Sookie glanced at each of them, briefly making eye contact. She was certain none of them spoke English, and if they did... they didn't do it very well. "Where... is.... your.... boss...." She spoke slowly, enunciating every word loudly, as if she were speaking to someone deaf or dumb. One of the men shouted over his shoulder to someone who was standing with his back to her, bent over a makeshift table built out of plywood thrown across two sawhorses. Sookie took a moment to appreciate the man's ass that was so wonderfully encased in his Levis.

"Uno momento Rodrigo, por favor." A rich and silky baritone voice responded out of the man with the fabulous derriere. He finally dropped whatever the hell it was he was doing, stood up, and turned around.

Sookie's mouth turned to cotton as she took in the impressive height of him. He had to be well over six and a half feet tall. His height was even more outstanding when compared to the mediocre stature of the other workers. He had long, sun kissed blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight pony tail. Generally, Sookie did not care for long hair on a man, but the look did not emasculate him at all. His white undershirt was stretched taut across his chest and Sookie could see the veins in his biceps and forearms. His skin was also a warm tan color, evidence of working hard outdoors and maybe even a little surfing in his spare time; he did look the type. He definitely did not look like the other workers. With predatory grace he was soon standing among the group of workers Sookie was surrounded by.

He gazed directly into Sookie's eyes with his ice blue ones. He quirked one cocky eyebrow up and his lips formed a little smirk. "Que?" He asked.

The man that first got the bosses attention spoke to him in rapid fire Spanish and the boss minutely nodded every once and a while. Sookie was starting to get frustrated. She hadn't a clue what anyone was saying. "I don't speak Spanish, dammit. Now do any of you speak English or can you find me someone who does?" Sookie was positive she was slightly red in the face from her little outburst.

The gorgeous blonde man had the audacity to chuckle softly . She wanted to claw at his painfully lovely face. "I speak English, ma'am." The infuriating guy said in an accent that wasn't any type of hispanic that Sookie was familiar with... or even American. His accent sounded distinctly Northern European.

"Oh" was all Sookie could eloquently respond with. He continued to smile down at her. She felt like a hissing, spitting cat inside.

"How can I help you, Miss Stackhouse?" He queried, turning his head slightly to the side, waiting for her to answer. She liked the way her name sounded on his lips. For a second she didn't speak. When he gazed at her imploringly, she realized that she had be silent a moment too long. She tried to muster back up her righteous anger at the location of their vehicles, but it kind of fell flat in the wake of the man in front of her.

"Your cars are preventing me from getting into my garage. I would appreciate it if you moved them somewhere a little more convenient. I only have about a mile of driveway." The smile was wiped from the man's face to be replaced with a sheepish expression.

"We're very sorry ma'am. Jose, Martin.... ven aquí" He motioned towards two workes that were doing some measuring on window treatments. "Los coches... mueva apartado... por favor, gracias." He made a sweeping gesture indicating all of their vehicles. Both of the men responded with a simple "Si." He turned back towards Sookie. "Is that all?"

It was strange to hear him speak Spanish and then switch to English that was dripping with a thick accent she still couldn't place. Before she even realized what she was saying, she blurted out "where are you from?" He let out a booming laugh. Sookie blushed a deep crimson. "I'm sorry that came out rudely." Wait a second, why was she, Sookie Stackhouse, apologizing to a lowly peon like him?

He kept that crazy attractive smile on his face. "It's ok. I am from Stockholm, Sweden... fairly new to the United States." He glanced over Sookie's head. "Alright ma'am, the cares are moved. I apologize yet again." He started walking away from her.

Sookie called out to his retreating back. "Wait, what is your name?"

He glanced over his shoulder and winked. "It's a little hard to pronounce so I'll just give you the American version – Eric Northman. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." He turned back around and continued over to his makeshift table. Sookie walked over to her car and climbed in on unsteady legs. These next couple of months just might be interesting.

_A/N: Hmmmm...... what do we think kids? Sorry for the shoddy Spanish. It escapes me at times.I should have chapter 2 up very soon. It's already written I just need to tweak it a little. Also expect chapter three of Your Comfort Object very soon. AND AND AND I just started writing the first chapter of my Darker Desires continuation. It is going to be called Our Rightful Place. Joy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So.... um... hey..... Hi! I've been a little disappeared recently, but I have a really good reason why! Well, I guess the best reason why actually. So most of you know (who have been following me) that my significant other turned out to be a lying cheating bastard. He pulled me through some messy business. I *uhem....cough* in the last few weeks have found myself my own real life Eric. Gasp gasp gasp. And well... truth be told, I haven't had a minute to write. I'm feeling like this is a little more than just a rebound but only time will tell. But I can say this... he has the hands and tongue of Eric and the attitude to boot. Not a long haired blue-eyed viking. But I can settle for short curly brown hair and green eyes with a few tattoos ;-D! With that said... I had a moment to breathe and put some clothes on to give you the second chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ok with that said. Charlaine Harris, you are a master and a genius for coming up with these characters that I so very much like to play with! **

Sookie woke up to the loud sounds of tearing and music in a language her sleep fogged brain couldn't pinpoint. She groaned and rolled over, pressing her head deeper in the recesses of her fluffy blankets and silk covered pillows. Her little hidey hole didn't do much to drown out the sound of the tearing and now a rhythmic _thump thump thump _started resonating deeply somewhere downstairs. Sookie just wanted to sleep in. She wasn't due on set until later for a night shoot and she had a distinct feeling that it was obscenely early.

Sookie lifted the heavy comforter off of her sleep tousled head and glanced blearily at the alarm clock on her night stand. She let out a sound similar to a cat being drenched with water. It wasn't even 6:30am yet. She had just went to bed three hours ago after consuming quite a bit of cabernet sauvignon wile reading scripts on potential projects. The pounding began in her head. "Today is not going to be my fucking day" she said as she violently threw the blankets off of her bed. Sookie climbed out and slipped her feet in her fuzzy bunny slippers. She's always had a pair of the soft terry cloth bunnies since she was a child. It kind of kept the memory of her grandmother alive. It wasn't chilly in the house, as Sookie left her robe in the bathroom as she made her way downstairs and towards the offending noises. She couldn't hear any voices and assumed it was only one worker down there wrecking her beauty sleep. As her fury mounted with each stairs she descended, Sookie silently prayed that whatever the hell was down there spoke English.

She rounded the banister and headed towards one of the living rooms where all of the lights were on. She could see carpet pulled up and stacked against the wall. _So that's what the ripping and thumping noise was. _Sookie thought. Sookie's mouth started her tirade before she even entered the room.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing waking me up before the... the....." She practically swallowed her tongue as she took in the sight before her. It was the boss, Eric Northman, bent over with a measuring tape in hand, checking the length of the floor. But that's not what caused her to go momentarily speechless, he was wearing a pair of tight jeans that showcased that fabulous ass, a tool belt, and nothing else. Sweat was glistening down his muscular back and he had his pair pulled away from his face in a pony tail again. At the sound of Sookie's voice, he stood up and turned around to face her. The front was even better. He had ropes of muscle lining his stomach, chest, and arms. He looked like a bronze God standing in front of her. He cleared his throat, snapping her out of her oogling.

"Why are you shirtless?" Sookie blurted out. She flushed a deep crimson. Why did she always manage to say the most ridiculous things at random to this guy? He let out a booming laugh that made the large room feel entirely too small.

"I get a little warm when I work, especially when I single handedly tear up carpet." Eric winked at her. She was beginning to hate the winks for what they made her feel low in her stomach.

"Yeah but why are you working at the butt crack of dawn?" Sookie put her hands on her hips, try to affect a threatening posture. "You woke me up."

Eric's heated gaze took her in from head to toe and Sookie suddenly felt very naked. Hell she was in pajamas. She glanced down at herself and realized all she had on was a silk nightie that barely reached mid-thigh and her nipples were definitely trying to fight their way out of the fabric. "I can see I just woke you up." Eric bit his lower lip in what could have been mistaken as a seductive manner.

"I ...uh... uhm..." Sookie hemmed and hawed. "Could you just keep it down please? I am going back to bed." She twirled away from him so she would no longer be looking those icy blue depths.

"I will, uhem, try my hardest to keep it down. But it might be a little difficult." Sookie caught the innuendo in Eric's tone of voice. She snapped her head back around to look at him and he had that cocky smirk firmly planted on his face. This just pissed her off. First, he woke her up. Second, he threw her off her game when she tried to chastise him, and now... now... he was practically sexually harassing her and being a pompous ass about it. Sookie was going to put him in his place.

"Listen here you asshole, I'm the one that signs your checks so you're going to start respecting me, alright?" She had stomped forward and was poking him in the chest to emphasize various words. Eric looked shocked to have Sookie yelling at him. "When someone says 'You woke me up' you apologize! You don't leer at them and make them feel like they are about to be devoured for breakfast. And you also never answered my original question... why are you here, working so early, alone?" Sookie was huffing and puffing; she didn't take a single breath through her entire rant. She noticed how close she was still standing to Eric and also removed her finger from his chest. She backed away from him and gave him her best glare, waiting for him to speak.

Eric swallowed hard a few times before opening his mouth. "Ms. Stackhouse, I apologize for being unprofessional, it will never happen again. I swear to it." There was sincerity in his eyes. "As to working alone, it was simple carpet removal and stripping on all the downstairs rooms. I can manage that myself today. It's a holiday for my guys and I wasn't about to make any of them work. Now onto being here this early, since I'm by myself and have a lot to do, I had to start early. I'm sorry. I won't be working in the pool house at all if you wanted to get some decent sleep without the noise." Eric offered as an after though and a peace offering.

"I might just do that." Sookie said. She turned around and walked away from him. When she reached the doorway she spoke to Eric, "Thank you for the apology and your honesty."

He smiled tentatively. "Anytime, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric bent back over his measuring on the floor, almost as if dismissing her.

Sookie walked down the hallway, out the back of the house, and towards the pool house that had a two bedroom full apartment. She walked into the bedroom with the largest bed and flopped onto it exhaustedly. Sookie snuggled under the blankets and the last thought that flitted across her mind before she slipped into unconsciousness was the fact that she wanted Eric to call her Sookie instead of Ms. Stackhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

***Waves* Um, hi guys. So it's been... well months... since I touched this story. I suck. I'm well aware of that fact. But you can forgive me because tonight I am giving you two chapters so fie on all of you haha.**

Sookie carried on for the next couple of days pretending like the remodeling crews weren't there. It wasn't very hard for her considering she never spoke to any of them simply because none of them could actually speak to her in a language she would understand. Other than that, she made herself scarce around her property, really throwing herself into this new role she was playing. It was the type of script that required a lot of time, dedication, and background research. The role was Oscar worthy and just thinking of the Academy gave Sookie little shivers. It's not that she wasn't taken seriously as an actress, but she had done more work along the lines of non-character based dramas and comedic fluff. This starring piece she was working on was a hard hitting story based on true crime events. That would really blow her name up!

After spending all day and most of the night with a group of criminal psychologists discussing the case history and getting into the minds of the characters in the story she would be portraying, Sookie was finally on her way home. She pulled into the garage and let herself into the house, disarming the alarm inside the door. She couldn't wait to see the final product when her home was complete because right now, it looked like hell. All of the floors had been stripped downstairs and all of the cabinet doors in the kitchen had been removed to make way for the new ones. Also, almost the entirety of her furniture had been removed from the home and put into storage. With everything that was left covered in white sheets, her house looked like a cheesy little ghost town.

Sookie rolled her neck realizing she had a lot of tension built up. She knew the best fix for that and immediately grabbed a serving tray and loaded it up with a bottle of wine, cheese, crackers, and fruit slices. She walked out of the backdoor to where the hot tub was literally calling her name, beckoning her into its soothing waters. Sookie plopped her tray down beside the hot tube and kicked her shoes off.

The one thing she loved most about the location of her house... no neighbors. Well, no neighbors that could see into her backyard. She unbuttoned her pants and let the drop to her ankles, kicking them off on to the tops of her shoes. Her shirt was soon to follow. The wind blew, causing a cool breeze to bring goosebumps out on her exposed flesh. She shivered slightly and quickly hopped out of her bra and panties before sliding into the water.

Sookie let out a loud sigh. The tension had already begun to make its way out with just the heat of the water. She reached over to the tray and uncorked the wine, pouring herself a generous glass. She took a long sip... letting the wine roll over her tongue and down her throat, warming her more than the water was. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying the peace and quiet. Before long, half the bottle was gone as well as the majority of the food. Sookie was feeling nice and bubbly as she let her mind wander around to the things occurring in her life. The one nagging thing that kept popping up in her mind was that she had not seen Eric since that morning he woke her up. Him not being there kind of disappointed her, and then she chastised herself for the thought. She wondered where he was, wasn't this a big job for he and his company? She huffed out loud and rested her head back against the hot tub pillow.

She was drifting in and out of sleep with visions of a half naked, tanned Viking; his ice blue eyes practically piercing through her soul. She woke with a start when she heard the distinct male sound of someone clearing their throat. Sookie blinked a few times, not sure if what she was seeing was still part of her dream. Eric stood over her, looking down with a bemused expression on his face. He was also shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sookie swallowed hard and continued to stare at him.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to have to jump in there and save you. You started slipping under while you were sleeping."

Sookie sat up a little bit, noticing her chin was almost submerged. "Well thank you for the concern." She looked around for a second. "What are you doing here so late? You are like a master of odd hours." Eric let out his characteristic booming laugh, causing her insides to squirm. He crouched down so that he wasn't towering over her when he spoke.

"I wanted to get those cabinets up before morning, that way your dishware isn't exposed when I put in the counter tops. The marble cutting and fitting is going to create a lot of dust."

"Thank you for thinking logically." Sookie said a little sarcastically and immediately covered her mouth as soon as the words were out. "Sorry, I'm just usually surrounded by incompetence."

Eric nodded. He glanced over at the food tray, noticing that it was mostly gone. "Want me to run into the kitchen and get you some more food and wine?" He went and raised that infernal eyebrow as well.

"Sure, that would be great." Sookie watching his denim clad ass walk away and enter her house. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She also looked around, noticing her pile of clothes neatly folded now. Eric must have done that. Wait, her clothes? Sookie blushed beet red, realizing that she had held a conversation with Eric while she was entirely nude. She glanced down into the water, crossing her fingers that nothing could be seen. She hadn't turned the lights on so it was dark and the bubbles seemed to have masked everything. Well, they masked everything except for the swell over her breasts over the top of the water line. In what seemed like no time at all, Eric was back. Sookie noticed a second glass on the tray.

"I was wondering if it at all possible to join you and relax for a minute? I have the cabinets set and the varnish is drying." Up went the eyebrow again.

Sookie's stomach started doing flips. "You mean join me... in here?" She raised an arm out of the water and gestured around her.

Eric set the tray down. "If you aren't comfortable with that, I'll just get back to work. But I promise you that I will stay on one side and not touch you. Let's just consider this a business meeting, updating you on the progress of your house as well as my vision. Ok?

Sookie numbly nodded. "What are you going to wear?"

Eric's face cut a devilish smirk. "I figured I would wear the same thing as you."

_A/N: Next chapter will be up in two shakes of a lambs tail. Thanks patient people. I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Look, quick as all get out you get the next chapter! Oh my! I really don't have anything else to say except my back hurts, diet coke goes flat really quick, and I'm pissed that the strawberries I just bought have already gone bad. Ok enough complaining. **

* * *

**I usually don't do this with each chapter but maybe I should so I don't get the pants sued off of me. I don't own any character rights. Just the story line. Charlaine Harris gets the power and the privilege of owning these fine characters.**

Sookie's gulp was audible as Eric unsnapped his tool belt and folded it neatly beside her clothes. When he reached for the belt holding up his jeans, she blurted out, "I'll just give you some privacy while you do that," and turned her back to him. He let out a chuckle. She could hear the rustle of fabric and heard the splash of water when he entered the hot tub. She gradually peeked one eye open and then the other to see him smiling across the water at her. Most of his chest was visible above the bubbly foam. Her already wine fogged mind was thinking a little lustily about what was underneath those bubbles. Eric's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Would you like me to pour you another glass of wine and then we can get started on discussing your home?" Before Sookie could answer, he started moving towards the tray, which was on _her _side of the hot tub. Despite the heat of the water, Sookie shivered slightly.

"That would be great, thank you." She managed to croak out when she realized she did have the capabilities of human speech. Eric poured the rest of the bottle she had opened before into a glass and popped the cork off of the new wine bottle. He gave the glass filled with wine from the new bottle to her and kept the other for himself. He also snagged a couple of cranberries and a slice of brie cheese off of the plate, putting it slowly into his mouth and chewing it with his eyes closed. Sookie felt a throb between her legs while watching him finish chewing and then finally swallowing.

His eyes snapped open and met hers in a heated gaze. Eric lifted his glass of wine up to Sookie. "May your house become a home and be more than a reality but a true dream and vision." Sookie was surprised at his way with words and they genuinely touched her. She lifted her glass in salute to him and took a healthy sip. Yup, she was definitely starting a pretty good buzz that could only get better from here. "Alright, with that said, let's get down to brass tacks, ok Miss Stackhouse?"

"Please, call me Sookie. There really isn't a need to be formal when we're both naked in a hot tub." Sookie's face flamed red and she covered her face in a sort of "oh boy" expression as Eric let out his bark of a laugh.

"You do have a point there, Sookie." She felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the sound of her name on his lips. He moved back over to his side of the tub, taking his wine glass and a small plate of cheese and fruit with him. She felt the loss of his close proximity. "Ok so first the business at hand..." Eric launched into a schpiel about projected costs, what everything looked like on the calendar with expected start and finish dates. Sookie's head was now a jumble of numbers and figures. It was evident she had made an excellent choice in hiring this guy because he was extremely well organized.

After a little while they were at the bottom of the bottle and all of the food was gone. Eric had lapsed into silence, looking like he was deep in thought, The he blurted out, "What about landscaping back here? The front is so beautiful, especially the over-hanging trees that surround the driveway."

Sookie couldn't help herself, she let out a drunk snort and giggle, "Eric, Eric, Eric... are you all work and no play?"

Eric's gaze quickly shifted from the backyard to her and a smoldering look came over his face. "You don't know how much I enjoy playing."

Sookie stopped giggling as her eyes grew wide at the innuendo. Other parts of her body responded as well. Her nipples pearled up, taut, and a dark rosy pink underneath the water line. All of the moisture had left her mouth and she found herself rubbing her thighs together lightly, just to create any type of friction against her most sensitive of areas. She tried to stammer out something suave but it came out... "But... you... I... I mean, I wouldn't know." There went that blush again.

Eric was still staring at her. The corner of his mouth was quirked up in a little half smile. "Now tell me Sookie, how far down does that beautiful flush of yours go?"

At this, Sookie started breathing heavily, her heart racing in her chest. How did this man do these things to her with simple words? Eric began to move forward towards her in the tub. The breath caught in her throat. He was mere inches away from her when she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I made the decision that I wouldn't let this night end without kissing you, just once."

Sookie glanced between his eyes and his lips in a back and forth dance of waiting. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and she heard him quietly groan as his tongue flicked out and traced his lips. Sookie leaned forward slightly as Eric moved, so that his body was pressed up against her closed legs. Eric ran his fingertips lightly up the outside of her calves to her thighs. He continued his trail by bringing his hand over the tops of her mid thighs and then finally brought his palms to rest on her knees. He gently pushed her knees apart and settled himself between her legs. His massive member was throbbing right above her mound. They still hadn't kissed.

"Feel free to touch me Sookie." Eric purred as he slowly undulated his hips against her in an erotically teasing manner. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation. "Look at me." They fluttered open and locked onto his stare. Sookie wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his torso as he finally leaned forward to claim her lips. The kiss started off innocent enough, both of them gently touching and tasting one another. Unknowingly, Sookie began grinding her hips against him, her slickness causing a delicious slide between the two of them. Eric kissed her with more passion; making promises with his tongue that she was sure he would fill down below.

Sookie was enjoying all of the sensations she was feeling, but her wine muddled brain was trying to remind her of one very important fact. That fact alluded her until Eric shifted against her and the tip of his hardness came into direct contact with her clit. She leaned back and pressed against his chest gently. "We have to stop." She said panting. Eric bit her neck in response. "No really we have to."

Eric leaned back further, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Sookie?"

Sookie stuttered out the mother of all revelations. "I'm... I'm... well you see, that... ok so I'm still a virgin.

You could have knocked Eric over with a feather.

_A/N: Ok kids, hopefully I will be updating this story, Sweating with your Sweetie, and Your Comfort Object very soon. I am still in the process of deciding what I want to do as a companion piece to Darker Desires. I might do a few one shots instead of a whole story, I don't know. Anywho... peace out girl scouts._


End file.
